creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Tails Doll!? It`s going to be real...
Sicherlich kennen einige von euch die Game-Hacks Sonic.Exe, Sally.Exe, Insanity.Exe und noch die anderen verstörenden .Exe Games, die einem ohne Schwierigkeiten mehrere Nächte rauben können. Natürlich versucht man sich zu beruhigen, indem man diese Sachen einfach als ein "Spiel" abtut. Aber Vorsicht! Dies könnte euch zum tödlichen Verhängnis werden.... Es ist mal wieder einer dieser langweiligen und belanglosen Sonntage. Mein Bruder Renè und ich sitzen ziemlich antriebslos im Wohnzimmer herum. Wir vertrieben uns die Zeit mit Fernsehen, aber wie es für einen Sonntag üblich war, lief nur Schrott in der Glotze. Und dann sahen wir, dass Sonic X lief. Renè und ich waren früher ausgesprochene Fans von Sonic und seinen Freunden gewesen. Wir hatten jedes Spiel, jeden Comic und sahen uns auch jede einzelne Sendung an... Man kann sagen, dass wir absolut verrückt danach waren. Naja, also: Wir sahen uns dann eben eine Folge von Sonic X an. Als es schließlich zuende war, hatte mein Bruder eine Idee, damit wir nicht gleich schon wieder in diese Sonntagsschleife fielen. Er sagte mir nur, ich solle mit in sein Zimmer kommen und dachte mir nichts dabei. Renè setzte sich an seinen Rechner und schaltete ihn ein. Ich setzte mich in der Zeit auf sein Bett (Warum musste er auch sein anderen Stuhl - als er besoffen gewesen ist - aus dem Fenster werfen, mal im Ernst, wir Wohnen im 6 Stock....Naja egal) Sein PC war hochgefahren und er fing an, irgendetwas im Internet zusuchen. Als ich nachsehen wollte, was er versuchte zu finden, meinte er nur, ich solle kurz warten... es sei eine Überraschung.Na ok, dachte ich mir und wartete. Nach ca. 5 Minuten sollte ich jetzt auch gucken komm. Und was ich sah, versetzte mich in kurzes Nachdenken und ich rieb mir die Augen, aber ich habe mich nicht verguckt... Renè hatte ein Spiel runtergeladen, welches "Sonic-Exe" genannt worden war. Er sagte mir, dass er vorhin durch Sonic X darauf gekommen ist. Auf die Frage hin, woher er denn bitte dieses Spiel kenne, antwortete er mir damit, dass er es bei Youtube gesehen habe und dass es sich um ein Creepypasta Game handele. Ich bin auch öfters mal im Internet, um nach schaurigen Geschichten und Mythen zu stöbern, aber Sonic.Exe musste mir anscheinend entgangen sein. Jedenfalls sollte ich es nun spielen. Ich fragte warum er es nicht zuerst spielt, Rene meinte nur, weil er es ja schon aus dem Internet kenne, würde es ihn nicht mehr erschrecken. Na super... Also ich sollte ein Spiel spielen, bei dem ich mir schon während des Intros halb in die Hose gepisst hatte?? Was solls, was kann schon passieren?.... - Und fing innerlich an, mir Mut zu zusprechen. Es dauerte keine 10 Minuten und es war schon wieder zuende. Danach hing ich noch 2 weitere Minuten am Bildschirm und wusste nicht, wie ich jetzt darauf reagieren sollte... Immerhin musste ich gerade als eigentlicher großer Sonic-Fan ansehen, wie genau eben dieser Tails seinen Besten Freund, Knuckles, den Beschützer des Master Emeralds, und auch Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik auf grausame Art und Weise umgebracht hat... Renè - so wie ich ihn eben kannte - fing an mich auszulachen und machte noch ein Foto meines geschockten Gesichtes. Danach meinte er noch, es gäbe weitere Spiele dieser Serie. In diesem Moment wollte ich das aber nicht wissen, ging in mein Zimmer und blieb auch da. Ich öffnete meine Augen; es war 1:23 Uhr. Ich bin durch einen Alptraum aufgewacht... Sonic stand mit seinen blutunterlaufenden Augen und seinem diabolischen ebenfalls blutverschmierten Grinsen direkt gegenüber vor mir und sagte "Bist du dir sicher, dass du den Weg gehen willst? Suchst du dieses Schicksal?" Es folgte ein teuflisches Lachen... dann bemerkte ich, dass jemand hinter mir stand.... es war Tails..... Der ermordete Tails.... Übel zugerichtet: sein Kopf wies überall große Löcher auf... von seinem Brustkorb hingen Hautlappen, dadurch war ein Teil des Brustkorbs offengelegt und man sah, dass sein Herz entfernt worden war... Ich sah ihn schockiert an und wusste nicht, was hier gerade abgeht... bis er sagte "LAUF!!!!! Tu dir einen gefallen und verschwinde solange du noch kannst.... Mein Schicksal ist so gut wie besiegelt, aber bitte! Rette deines vor dem Untergang..." Genau dadurch war ich wach geworden. Ich fragte mich, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber kurz nach alledem tat ich das einfach als schlechten Scherz meines Verstandes ab. Ich wusste jetzt nur eins, undzwar, dass ich Schlafen jetzt knicken konnte. Ich überlegte mir, wie ich jetzt die Zeit verbringen konnte. Eines ließ mir keine Ruhe: was hatte es mit den anderen Spielen auf sich? So suchte ich im Internet alles, was ich über die Sonic.Exe Saga und seine Fortsetzungen fand. Eine Serie hatte meine besondere Aufmerksamkeit geweckt, undzwar die Tails Doll Saga. Nach dem Lesen mehrerer Creepypasta und Mythen darüber, war ich so neugierig, dass ich mir die Spiele dieser Reihe gedownloadet hatte. Auch unter starkem Vorbehalt, dass diese Games mir wohl noch die nächsten 3 Wochen schlechte Nächte bescheren würden, fing ich an zu spielen. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte...Überall waren Leichen, diese Schreckliche Musik und Jumpscares die einem einen Herzinfarkt besorgen können... aber das Schlimmste war diese Tails Doll! Die weit aufgerissenen Schwarzen Augen, dazu dieses alles vernichtende Geschrei plus eines Grauenhaften Grinsens im Gesicht der Puppe die selbst wohl den Unheimlichsten Dämon noch weinend weg jagen würde. Im Laufe des Saga erfuhr ich den Namen des Bösen... er lautete Zalgo... Eine Kreatur so Böse und Grausam das es einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt und einem Lebenslange Alpträume bringen wird. Nachdem ich mit allem durch war konnte ich mir nun die Geschichte zusammen reimen... Dr.Ivo Robotnik entführte Tails und Sonic sollte ihm die 7 Chaos Emeralds zum tausch gegen Tails bringen... Was Sonic aber nicht schaffte, darauf ermordete Robotnik Tails....kurz danach sprach Zalgo zu Eggman und machte Ihm ein Angebot...Zalgo bemächtigt sich dem toten Körper von Tails, dafür bekommt er im anschluss die 7 Emeralds....aber Zalgo hatte seine eigenen Pläne, er hinterging Robotnik...Und Ermordete ihn indem er Eggmann enthauptete...Von nun an war es sein Ziel die Welt von Sonic in eine Hölle zu verwandeln...dafür musste er aber zuerst Sonic und seine Freunde allesamt Umbringen.... Und dies Tat er auch.... Naja es gab noch eine Chance... Tails Seele hatte sozusagen mit Zalgo getauscht und von nun an war er in der dunkelen und verlorenen Welt des Teufels...Im laufe der Spiele kommt er zu der Geburt der Tails Doll... Sonic wurde durch Zalgo in die Verlorene Welt gebracht und von genau diesem dort Umgebracht... Tails kam leider wenige momente zuspät...aber er schaffte es noch Zalgo zu töten... so zumindest dachte er... aber direkt nachdem Tails seinen Körper mit Zalgo innendrinn ermordet hatte, begann das gleiche Spiel wieder von vorne....mit der ausnahme das Zalgo nun im Körper der Tails Doll war und er einen Dämon in Sonics Körper herrauf beschwörte... Das wars !!!!!!! Ich war so schockiert als wäre ich selber dabei gewesen.... Aber ich versuchte mich durch schlechte Witze und einem leicht Kranken lachen davon abzulenken.. Ich wusste in diesem moment nicht, das der Horror erst begonnen hatte.... Wo bin ich?! uggggghh verdammt.... Mein Kopf...... Ich kam wieder zu mir, aber mit dem Wissen, nicht zu wissen was passiert war.. Ich kann mich nur daran erinnern das ich vor meinem PC saß, aber was ist danach passiert ??? Ich fing an mich umzusehen, und was ich sah konnte ich einfach nicht glauben...Ich war in der Green Hill Zone...Kurz danach bemerkte ich es war nicht die Green Hill Zone sondern nur die Hill Zone aus...... Sonic.Exe.. Es war alles so wie im Spiel... Die toten und geschlachteten Tiere und sogar die Rückwärts gespielte Musik war da... Ich muss träumen, dachte ich mir.. Ich begann mich umzusehen, es war ein Bild des blanken Entsetzens!!! Die ganzen armen Tiere, allesamt ausgeweidet und bis zu Unkenntlichkeit geschändet.. und dann wurde es noch schlimmer.... Ich fand noch einen Toten Körper.... es war der von Cream..... WARUM?!?!?!?! Was hatte dieses Kleine Süße Hasenmädchen mit zutun gehabt?..... Es war ein Anblick des Grauens... Überall Blut.... Ihre Eingeweide flogen ebenfalls überall rum.... Ihre Extriemitäten lagen mehrere Meter entfernt... Ich ging weiter, ich konnte mir das nicht länger mit ansehen. Aber es sollte nochmal eine Stufe heftiger werden. Es war Amy die ich als nächstes fand..Sie war auch in mehrere Teile zerissen. Unterhalb des Brustkorbs wurde sie auseinander geschnitten.. Ihr Kopf lag 2 Meter weiter neben ihren Rechten Bein....Ich konnte es nicht mehr halten... Ich Übergab mich wie noch nie in meinem Leben... Anschließend konnte ich nichts mehr außer Schreien und Weinen. AUFWACHEN sagte ich mir, du musst AUFWACHEN!!!!!!!!!!! A.U.F.W.A.C.H.E.N!!!!!!!! Und auf einmal wachte ich wieder mit meinem Kopf auf meinem Schreibtisch auf. Ich Atmete auf wie noch nie in meinem Leben zuvor. Da störte mich es auch nicht groß das ich während diesen Traums mich wirklich Übergeben hatte. Ich wischte alles auf und sah danach nochmal auf meine Uhr. Ohh nur knapp 40 Minuten ??? es war 2:03 Uhr... Ich habe diese Scheiße in weniger als einer Stunde erlebt... Versuche ich mich mal abzulenken, dachte ich mir... Ich verließ mein Zimmer und wollte sehen ob Rene noch wach ist.. Das merkwürdige war, dass ich kein Licht aus seinem Raum sah... Normalerweise hat er immer seinen Pc an wenn er in seinem Zimmer ist.. Naja ich habe trotzdem mal geklopft und seine Tür geöffnet.. Ich rief ihn, aber es kam keine Antwort. Ich machte daraufhin das Licht an und erlebte den gerade erlebten Horror mal 1 Million... Er lag in seinem Bett.....mit aufgeschlitztem Bauch und Rausgeschnittenen Augäpfeln... NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!!!!!!!! Ich brach in Tränen aus und lief zu seiner zerfetzten Leiche.. Bitte lass mich immer noch Träumen, betete ich.....in der Hoffnung es ist immer noch der ein und derselbe verdammt Kranke Traum.... Aber leider musste ich feststellen das es bittere Realität war... Was zur Hölle ist hier passiert??? Warum konnte ich ihm nicht helfen.....Wie kann das sein... Ich war komplett fertig.... Unseren Eltern konnte ich nicht bescheid sagen weil sie in Ihren 2 Flitterwochen waren... Was mache ich nun ?....... Polizei?....aber was ist wenn sie mich dafür beschuldigen? Wenn man die Umstände beachtet kann man wahrscheinlich gut nachvollziehen das mir dass derart Scheißegal war.... Ich rief also die Polizei. Aber in dem Moment als in der Notrufstelle jemand ran ging brach die Verbindung ab.... Wtf?! Im Selben Moment wurde es im Gesamten Wohnkomplex dunkel....der Strom war weg... Ich ertastete mir den Weg zum Flurschrank und nahm mir eine Taschenlampe raus.. Ich wollte nur noch eines!!! Und zwar raus hier!!!.... Ich hetzte zu Tür.... Zu meinem entsetzen Klemmte sie... Und als es nicht noch schlimmer werden kann, bemerkte ich die anwesenheit einer Gestalt... Sie Verbreitete ein Leichtes Rotes Leuchten was von einer kleinen Lampe kam die es vor sich her schob. Ich richtete meine Taschenlampe darauf und versteinerte als ich sah wer es war...... THE TAILS DOLL...... Alex: OH MEIN GOTT!?!?!?!?!?! Tails Doll: Dein Gott kann dir auch nicht mehr helfen! Alex: Warum?.....Warum hast du das getan? Tails Doll: Du fragst mich warum? Frage dich selber warum. Du hast dir dein Schicksal selber ausgesucht!! Du hattest deine Chance dies alles zu verhindern. Aber du warst Naiv... Naiv und Dumm Hahahahah Alex: Von was einer Chance redest du da du verdammtes etwas?? Tails Doll: Dein Traum von Sonic.Exe, erinnerst du dich noch ? Mein Handlanger hatte dir die Warnung gegeben. Selbst Tails dieser Narr hatte dich gewarnt.. Möge er auf ewig Leiden Muhahahahahaha Alex: Du Scheiß Krankes Monster!!!!!!!!!! Der, der leiden sollte bist du Zalgo!!!!! Tails Doll: Oho sind wohl ein schlaues Kind, du bist der erste der meine richtige Indentität rausbekommen hat, aber zu deinem bedauern auch der letzte hahahahahahahahahaha Alex: Was willst du tun? Mich umbringen ???? Dann tu es! Verhinder kann ich es sowieso nicht mehr... Tails Doll: Jetzt muss ich sagen, schade das ich dich töten muss... mit der richtigen hilfe von mir hätte aus der ein hervorragender Seelenjäger werden können.....du scheinst eine starke innere Kraft zu besitzen.. Aber du weißt zuviel ( Lächelt Diabolisch), Letzte Worte ? Alex: Eigentlich nicht, außer........Fang!!!!!!!! Tails Doll: Was zum ?........ Ich warf den Hörer des Telefons über den Kopf der Tails Doll hinweg und traf einen Turm von Kartons gefüllt mit Glas und Papier. Ich nahm alle meine Kraft zusammen und trat die Haustür auf. ich lief wie noch nie in meinem Leben.. Wie es nicht anders zu erwarten war ging der Aufzug nicht, so musste ich das Treppenhaus hinunter laufen... Ich war so schnell unterwegs das Sonic stolz auf mich gewesen wäre.. Ich hetzte zur Straße... und glaubte nicht was ich sah.....NICHTS!?!?!?! Ich war jetzt im absoluten nichts..... wie geht das ??? Ich will doch nur aufwachen......... Im selben Moment hörte ich die Tails Doll " Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin wirst du aufwachen!!!... In meiner Welt!! Und versuch nicht nochmal mich zu täuschen!!!! Ich bin perfekt!! hast du verstanden ? ... PERFEKT!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Es wird Zeit ein Spiel zu spielen... HAHAHAHAHAH " Nachdem er das sagte, sah ich ihn und Sonic.Exe vor mir stehen... Ich wusste es ist vorbei.... Sie packten mich.....Tails Doll griff meinen Kopf und Sonic.Exe hielt meine Hüften.... Ich merkte nur noch 2 mal ein starkes und Schmerzerfüllendes ziehen und sah in meinem letzen Augenblick meinen Körper in 3 teile geteilt...... Nun bin ich hier.. in der verlorenen Welt des Teufels Zalgo.... Immerhin bin ich hier zusammen mit Rene, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream und den anderen..... Wir reden alle viel miteinander und sammeln neue Kraft.. Eines ist mir klar geworden... Sonics und meine Welt stehen ab jetzt in Verbindung und tiefer Verbundenheit. Eines Tages wird der große Kampf beginnen!!! Zalgo? DAS WAR NOCH NICHT DAS ENDE!!!! An alle die am anfang die selben erlebnisse gemacht haben wie ich, brecht ab!!! Löscht die Spiele und lasst es!! Genießt die letzten Monate in Frieden auf der Welt. Bald brauchen wir jeden Freiwilligen von euch für den Krieg der über Meine und Sonics Welt entscheiden wird. ES HAT GERADE ERST ANGEFANGEN!!! THE TAILS DOLL, It´s goingt to be real So, das war meine absolut erste Creepypaste und ich weiß es ist ausbaufähig bis eine voll katastrophe. Vielleicht seht Ihr das auch so oder anders. Ich wollte es einfach mal versuchen und würde mich über jedes Feedback freuen. Danke schonmal :) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Videospiele